Patent document EP 2 357 102 A1 discusses a heating system for an electrically drivable vehicle having an electrical drive component, an electrical energy storage device, and a cooling circuit. The cooling circuit has a circulating coolant for absorbing waste heat from the electrical drive component. In addition, the cooling circuit has a first heat exchanger for exchanging heat between the cooling circuit and the surrounding air. In addition, a thermoelectrical heat pump element is coupled to the cooling circuit via a second heat exchanger in order to transport heat between the cooling circuit and a passenger area. A further thermoelectrical heat pump element is coupled to the first heat exchanger in order to transport heat between the cooling circuit and the surrounding air.
From DE 10 2011 076 897 A1 and DE 10 2009 019 607 A1, temperature control devices and methods for controlling the temperature of a vehicle interior are also believed to be discussed.